Hidden
by WaiiyritaPoOp
Summary: Hace once años, el Co-ed Slayer asesinó nueve estudiantes femeninas. Sakura Haruno apenas escapó del ataque, pero perdió a su mejor amiga, cuyos restos nunca fueron encontrados. los testigos de la fiscalía de hace una década, ahora están siendo asesinados uno por uno. Toda la evidencia apunta hacia la Co-ed Slayer como el culpable. Sólo, que él hace tiempo que está muerto.


Hola!

Antes que nada, este es mi primera adaptación espero les guste y dependiendo del gusto del primer capitulo seguiré adaptando mas :)

**disclaime: **Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,la adaptacion es del libro Hidden por Kendra Elliot

CAPÍTULO 1

Sakura Haruno miró a través del campo nebuloso de nieve en la gran carpa inclinada contra el deteriorado edificio de departamentos. Inhaló un respiro de aire congelado, dejando que llene sus pulmones y fortalezca su determinación.

_Ahí. Ahí es dónde está el cuerpo._

Su estómago se anudó mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, cuidadosamente observando dónde colocaba sus pies. Dio un tirón a los lados de su sombrero de lana, y metió la barbilla dentro de su bufanda mientras caminaba a través de la pelusa, parpadeando lejos del remolino de copos de nieve. La nieve era genial, a menos que tuvieras que trabajar en ella. Y seis pulgadas de nueva nieve cubría los suelos de su tarea actual. Este clima era para esquiar, para hacer trineo, y para pelear con bolas de nieve.

No para investigar huesos viejos en una carpa congelada. Dos grandes botas aparecieron en su línea baja de visión. Ella frenó, resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero.

-¿Vives aquí? –La voz del policía era ronca y breve.

Desde su asiento extenso y sin gracia, en el suelo, Sakura parpadeó ante la carnosa mano que él extendía.

Él repitió su pregunta y su mirada voló a su ceñudo rostro. Se veía como un policía que había salido directamente del horario estelar de la televisión. Sólido, resistente y calvo.

-¡Oh! –Su cerebro se encendió y agarró la mano ofrecida-. No, no vivo aquí. Sólo estoy…

-Nadie está permitido cerca del complejo de departamentos a menos que seas residente. –Con una mano, la alzó suavemente a sus pies mientras sus penetrantes ojos le tomaban una mirada más de cerca a su cartera de cuero y escaneaba su costoso saco.

-¿Eres reportera? Porque puedes ir de regreso. Habrá una conferencia de prensa en la estación de policía a las tres. –El policía había decidido que era una forastera. No era una conclusión difícil; el barrio apestaba de estampillas de comida y cheques de asistencia social.

Deseando ser más alta, Sakura alzó su mentón y luego hizo una mueca mientras limpió la parte trasera fría y mojada de sus pantalones. _Qué profesional._

Sacó su carné de identificación.

-No soy una reportera. La Dra. Senju me está esperando. Soy… -tosió-. Trabajo para la oficina de EM.-Nadie sabía a lo que se refería cuando decía que era una odontóloga forense. _Oficina de Examen Médico _era un término que entendían.

El policía miró su identificación y luego se agachó para mirar debajo del ala de su sombrero. Sus ojos marrones sondearon.

- ¿Eres la Dra. Haruno? La Dra. Senju está esperando a una Dra. Haruno

-Sí, yo soy la Dra. Haruno –declaró con firmeza e inclinó la nariz.

_¿A quién esperaba? ¿Quincy?1_

-¿Puedo pasar ahora? –Miró a su alrededor, espiando varias figuras moviéndose fuera de la gran carpa. La Dra. Senju había solicitado sus habilidades forenses hace tres horas, y Sakura moría de ganas de ver lo que la doctora había encontrado, Algo suficientemente inusual para demandar que Sakura vaya directamente a su sitio en lugar de esperar a que estudie el aspecto dental de los restos en un laboratorio caluroso y estéril.

O tal vez la doctora pensaba que sería emocionante sacar a Sakura de una cama caliente, forzarla a conducir sesenta millas en un clima de mierda y agacharse en la nieve congelada a mirar unos pocos dientes. Un pequeño viaje de poder. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras garabateaba su nombre en el registro de la escena del crimen que el policía sostenía y luego pasó a la roca masculina en su camino.

Caminó pesadamente sobre la nieve, estudiando el viejo edificio de departamentos de un solo piso. Se veía desinflado, cóncavo por el techo, como si estuviera tan exhausto como para pararse derecho. Le habían dicho que era el hogar de personas mayores en pensiones pequeñas, y para familias con bajos ingresos. Había revestimiento deformado en las paredes, y el techo compuesto, lucía puntos vacíos. La irritación arremolinaba debajo de su piel.

¿Quién se atrevía a cobrar renta por este vertedero?

Contó cinco pequeñas caras con sus narices aplastadas contra las ventanas mientras caminaba por ahí.

Forzó una sonrisa y agitó un guante.

Los niños se quedaron adentro donde estaba caliente.

Las personas mayores eran otra historia.

Pequeños grupos de hombres con cabello gris y ancianas con gorros de plástico para la lluvia, se aglomeraron alrededor del patio, ignorando el frio. Los gorros para la lluvia se veían como claras conchas marinas restringiendo las cabezas de plata, recordándole a Sakura de su abuela, quién había usado capuchas baratas para proteger su enjuague. Caminó tediosamente por las curiosas caras revestidas. Sin duda, hoy debe de ser su día más excitante en años.

Un esqueleto en el estrecho espacio debajo de su edificio.

Sakura tembló mientras su imaginación daba vueltas con teorías. ¿Alguien había escondido un cuerpo hace veinte años atrás? ¿O alguien se había atascado en el estrecho espacio y se había perdido?

Una media docena de carros policías, atestó el estacionamiento. Probablemente el flete entero de la pequeña ciudad.

Uniformes azul marino se reunieron alrededor, con tazas calientes de café en sus manos, un aire de resignación y espera en sus posturas. Sakura miro el vapor alzándose de las tazas de papel e inconscientemente olió. El sitio de recepción de cafeína en sus nervios rogó por café mientras hizo a un lado la puerta de la carpa.

- ¡Dra. Haruno!

Ante la voz aguda, Sakura salió de sus cavilaciones por café, se congelo y peleó ante el instinto de buscar a su padre, también el Dr. Haruno. La brillante lona azul en las botas de Sakura enmarcaba la parcial recuperación de un esqueleto. Otro paso y hubiese roto una tibia y mandado la presión de sangre de la Dra. Senju clavándose a través del techo de la carpa. Mientras ignoraba el deslumbramiento de la doctora, la mirada de Sakura se enfocó en los huesos y una punta afilada surgió entre sus venas ante la vista del reto ante sus pies.

Esto era el por qué ella había aceptado tareas en ese congelado clima. Para identificar y traer a casa una víctima perdida. Para usar sus habilidades únicas para resolver el misterio de la muerte. Para poner un fin a las preguntas de lamentación de una familia. Para saber que había hecho una diferencia.

El frio se desvaneció.

El cráneo estaba presente, junto a la mayoría de las costillas y los huesos más largos de las extremidades. Al otro extremo de la carpa, dos técnicos hombres en chaquetas, cernían cubos de tierra y rocas a través de una pantalla, cuidadosamente buscando huesos más pequeños. Un agujero enorme en la pared de concreto del estrecho espacio debajo del edificio, indicaba dónde los restos habían sido descubiertos.

-No pises nada –dijo la Dra. Senju.

_Es bueno verte también._

-Buenos días. –Sakura asistió en la dirección de la Dra. Senju, e intentó disminuir su corazón acelerado. Sus ojos estudiaron la escena surrealista. Huesos, baldes y perra.

La Dra. Tsunade Senju, una antropóloga forense, era conocida como una estricta rompe pelotas en su campo, y no tomaba las críticas de nadie.

Con seis pies de altura, era la encarnación de Amazon. Un sitio recuperado era su reino, y nadie se atrevía a dar un paso entre la distancia de respiración de sus sitios, antes que ella dé su asentimiento. Y no sueñes con tocar cualquier cosa sin su permiso. _Cualquier cosa._

Cuando ella creció, Sakura quería ser como la Dra. Senju.

Sakura había trabajado con la doctora demandante en cuatro recuperaciones antes que confiara en su trabajo. Pero eso no significa que la Dra. Senju le gustaba Sakura; a ella no le gustaba nadie.

Gafas de marco negro con lentes diminutos se balanceaban en la cresta estrecha de la nariz de la doctora. Como de costumbre, su cabello largo negro estaba en un perfecto nudo en su cabello. Ningún cabello suelto se había escapado de la cola, aunque la doctora había estado en el sitio por cinco horas.

-Bueno si pudieses hacer la fiesta. –La Dra. Senju miró a su reloj y alzó una ceja.

-Tuve que esperar hasta que secaran mis uñas de los pies.

Un fuerte resoplido vino de la mujer y los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron. Guau. De hecho ella había logrado que la Dra. Senju riera. Bueno, algo así. Aun así, debería darle a Sakura algunos derechos de fanfarronear entre el personal de EM.

-¿Qué encontraste? –Los dedos de Sakura anhelaban empezar en el enigma, esta era la mejor parte de su trabajo. Un misterio que decodificar.

-Mujer blanca, edad entre quince y veinticinco. La estamos sacando pieza por pieza, fuera de su agujero que la lleva hacia el estrecho espacio del edificio. Por allá está el chico que la encontró. –La Dra. Senju apuntó a través de la ventana de la carpa plástica hacia un hombre de cabello blanco hablando con dos de los policías locales. El hombre agarra un perro salchicha, con el hocico gris, contra su pecho hundido-. Él estaba sacando a su perro para que haga sus cosas y notó varios trozos grandes de concreto que se habían roto de la pared agrietada. El perro se agachó en el agujero y cuando el abuelo metió la mano para sacar al perro, obtuvo una sorpresa.

La Dra. Senju hizo un gesto al agujero.

-No creo que el cuerpo haya estado ahí por mucho tiempo, y lo que estaba era el esqueleto cuando fue colocado.

-¡Qué quieres decir? –La curiosidad de Sakura se alzó al código naranja. Mucho para su idea de alguien siendo atrapado debajo de edificio.

-Creo que el hueco fue hecho recientemente, y el esqueleto fue empujado ahí. Era una pila de huesos. Un cuerpo sin molestias, descompuesto, no termina en una pila así. –las cejas de la Dra. Senju se juntaron en una línea rubia-. Los huesos se dispersan a veces, dependiendo de los carroñeros en el área, pero esto se ve como si hubiesen sido vaciados de un saco y empujados en el hueco.

-¿Un esqueleto? –La mirada de Sakura volvió al cráneo. ¿Qué clase de loco arroja un esqueleto? ¿Qué clase de loco _tiene _un esqueleto para arrojar?

La Dra. Senju asistió.

-Y se ve bastante completo. Estamos encontrando todo: falanges, metatarsianos, vértebras. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no fue escondido mejor. Ellos debían saber que lo encontraríamos. Dejaron el hueco bastante abierto y los grandes trozos de concreto en el suelo para que cualquiera se tropiece.

-Tal vez fueron interrumpidos antes que pudiesen terminar. ¿Causa de la muerte?

-No lo sabemos todavía. –El tono de la Dra. Senju fue cortante -. No hay golpes evidentes en el cráneo y aún no he encontrado el hioides, pero ambos fémures están rotos en el mismo lugar. Los cortes se ven similares a lo que ves en un accidente de auto donde alguien golpea a un peatón con el parachoques delantero. –Frunció el ceño-. Un parachoques alto. No un auto. Un camión, tal vez.

Los muslos de Sakura dolieron.

-¿Roto antes de la muerte?

-O después de la muerte o justo antes del momento de la muerte. No hay señales del ligero inicio de curación. –La doctora fue seca, pero se inclinó para indicar varias fracturas en forma de cuña en los fémures.

La mirada de Sakura se enfocó en las grietas, mientras sacaba sus guantes de su mochila y se arrodillaba, automáticamente deslizando sus manos en un par de guantes morados de vinilo, de una caja por el cráneo. Los guantes delgados eran la segunda naturaleza de sus manos.

-Alguien la golpeó con un vehículo y escondió el cuerpo –murmuró Sakura, dibujando una mirada de disgusto de la Dra. Senju. Muy tarde Sakura recordó que la mujer odiaba la especulación en la causa de la muerte antes que un examen estuviera terminado. Tsunade Senju sólo expresaba hechos.

Encogiéndose mentalmente, Sakura se mantuvo y conscientemente limpió sus rodillas. Se había salido de la línea. _No es mi trabajo descubrir quién, qué, dónde, cuándo, por qué o el cómo de la muerte._ Estaba aquí para enfocarse en un menudo aspecto del esqueleto: los dientes.

El sucio y cernido técnico soltó un alarido y agregó una rótula a una creciente pila de pequeños huesos. La Dra. Senju lo agarró, lo miró brevemente, lo volteó en sus dedos, y lo asignó a la pierna izquierda en la lona.

-Ella se ve muy pequeña. –_Muy pequeña_. Se veía como una niña.

-Es pequeña. Tendrá alrededor de cinco pies de altura o algo así, pero es una mujer completamente madura. Sus caderas y placas de crecimiento me dicen eso. –La Dra. Senju alzó una ceja rubia a Sakura-. Sus dientes indican eso también. Pero ese es tu departamento.

-Hey, podría empatizar si ella fuera así de baja –declaró Sakura, inconscientemente moviendo sus dedos de los pies y estirando su espina dorsal. Estando al lado de la alta doctora, con la altura chiquita de Sakura tuvo que estirar su cuello mientras hablaba-. ¿Me puedes decir cuánto tiempo ha estado muerta?

La Dra. Senju sacudió su cabeza mientras regresaba a los huesos.

-No hay prendas con las que trabajar. Todo lo que queda son huesos y cabello rubio, y no adivinaré. Sabré más después de estudiarla en el laboratorio.

-Mi padre dijo que habías encontrado algún trabajo dental interesante.

La cara de la Dra. Senju se iluminó un grado.

-Tal vez eso podría ayudarnos a darnos una línea de tiempo. Era removible, así que ya está todo embolsado. –Caminó seis pasos hacia un estuche de plástico y empezó a buscar a través de una pila de bolsas de evidencia.

Los hombros de Sakura se relajaron un poco. Tsunade Senju no era una de esas personas que murmuraban "nepotismo" sobre el trabajo de Sakura. Tal vez la doctora comprendía que el trabajo era más difícil cuando tu padre era el jefe médico examinador de la villa. Y tu jefe.

Sakura presionó sus labios juntos. Cualquiera que haya trabajado directamente con ella sabía que Sakura era muy buena en su trabajo.

-Esa es una roca, no un hueso. –Uno de los técnicos miró a un pedazo de marfil en la mano extendida de su compañero.

-No hay forma. Debe ser un hueso –argumento su contraparte.

Sakura miró a la Dra. Senju, esperando que ella evaluara la disputa, pero la atención de la doctora aún estaba enterrada en un estuche de almacenamiento. Curiosa, Sakura cuidadosamente dio un paso hacia el pequeño esqueleto y estiró una mano.

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

Dos caras sorprendidas voltearon en su dirección. Sakura se mantuvo firme e intentó verse como una competente especialista forense. Los hombres eran jóvenes. Uno oscuro, otro rubio. Ambos abrigados como si estuvieran trabajando en el Ártico. Probablemente, estudiantes de universidad internos con la Dra. Senju.

-Claro. –Actuando como si estuviera entregando el diamante de la Esperanza, el técnico de cabello oscuro le entregó una pieza estrecha, más baja que una pulgada. Él lanzó una mirada rápida a la espalda de la Dra. Senju.

Sakura estudió la pieza en su mano, entendiendo su confusión. No podría decir si era un hueso. Alzó la pieza a su boca y gentilmente la tocó con la lengua, sintiendo su suavidad.

-¡Jesucristo!

-¡Qué diablos…! –Ambos hombres se balancearon hacia atrás, idéntica sorpresa cubriendo sus rostros.

Sakura entregó de regreso la pequeña pieza, escondiendo su sonrisa.

-Es una roca.

Hueso poroso se hubiera atracado en su lengua. Un truco que había aprendido de su padre.

-Tiene razón –La voz cercana de la Dra. Senju la hizo saltar y voltear para enfrentarla. La doctora miró a los hombres por encima del hombre de Sakura-. Nunca puedo sorprender a esos chicos. Supongo que necesito empezar a morder esqueletos con mayor frecuencia. –Sus ojos se entrecerraron a Sakura-. No repitas eso.

La reputación de la Dra. Senju era lo suficientemente dura sin un rumor circulando que ella mordía los huesos.

-Aún estoy buscando el trabajo dental que removí, fue la primera cosa esta mañana. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo al resto de sus dientes mientras reviso el otro estuche?

Sakura asistió y se arrodilló frente al esqueleto disperso, la lona arrugándose fuertemente. Escaneó los restos solitarios, sintiendo silenciosa tristeza ondeando sobre su pecho.

_¿Qué te pasó?_

El cráneo silenciosamente miraba hacia la nada.

El corazón de Sakura dolía con simpatía. La mujer muerta era la última víctima, y Sakura era una perdedora por los vulnerables. Si un tiro largo en un juego de fútbol o un animal herido, instintivamente ella lanzaba su ayuda a los más débiles. Era lo mismo con su trabajo. Cada víctima provocaba el mayor esfuerzo de Sakura.

Pero esta situación se sentía diferente de las demás recuperaciones. ¿Era el clima congelado? ¿La locación deprimente?

_Esto se siente personal._

Eso era exactamente. El examen se sentía personal.

¿Era porque el cuerpo era muy pequeño? ¿Chiquito como era? Joven. Mujer. Una víctima de un horrible…

_Detente. _Estaba protegiéndose a sí misma en los restos. Mentalmente Sakura apartó y martilló sus emociones, tragando con fuerza.

_Haz el trabajo. Haz lo mejor. _Reporta el descubrimiento y anda a casa.

Pero en alguna parte, alguien estaba extrañando a una hija. O hermana.

Determinada, gentilmente alzó la mandíbula de la lona y se enfocó. Dientes perfectamente alineados sin relleno. Pero los primeros molares no estaban. Extrañamente, los segundos molares detrás de los que faltaban estaban colocados perfectamente. Tocó uno de los lugares vacíos con su pequeño dedo. Encajaba perfectamente. Usualmente, cuando los dientes habían sido extraídos, los dientes más próximos eventualmente se inclinan o desplazaban hacia los espacios vacíos. No en esta mandíbula. Y los sitios de extracción no eran nuevos, porque el hueso se había regenerado por completo en el lugar de las raíces removidas.

-Algo estaba manteniendo abierto los espacios –murmuró mientras bajaba la mandíbula y alcanzaba el cráneo. Se mantuvo preguntándose acerca de las huellas sobre las superficies suaves y óseas que formaban la cabeza. Definitivamente mujer. Los cráneos masculinos eran desiguales y accidentados. Incluso en la muerte, las formas femeninas demostraban una gracia distintiva y suave. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y vio un arco perfectamente alineado con todos los dientes presentes.

Aparatos de ortodoncia. O, grandes genes. La sonrisa de la mujer había sido hermosa.

Grandes rellenos de plata cubrían cada superficie de los primeros molares superiores.

-Ella se las ingenió para mantener el grupo superior de los primeros molares –murmuró para nadie. Sakura entrecerró los ojos mientras escaneaba por algún elusivo relleno blanco-. Pero, el grupo de abajo estaba más allá de salvarse a un punto. Probablemente algo debilito sus primeros morales durante su formación –teorizó. Sakura observó los incisivos centrales, buscando cualquier señal de desarrollo extraño, desde que esos dientes se habían formado casi durante el mismo periodo que los primeros morales. Pero sus dientes delanteros estaban blancos, suaves y hermosos.

Sakura tocó el hueso posterior a los segundos molares. Expuestas sugerencias de las muelas de juicio se asomaron a través del hueso. Sin rayos-X para revisar la longitud de las raíces de las muelas del juicio, ella no estaba del todo lista para acordar que la mujer estaba en su tardía adolescencia o casi vente, pero no había encontrado nada para contrarrestar la premisa de la Dra. Senju.

El rugido de un vehículo aproximándose la arrancó de su concentración.

Sus dedos congelados agarraron el cráneo mientras observaba a través de la ventana brumosa de plástico mientras un hombre en un vehículo a todo terreno, arrancó en el estacionamiento lleno de nieve y giró, deliberadamente cubriendo a un grupo de policías con gruesa nieve.

Sakura saltó a sus pies, colocó a un lado la solapa de la carpa, salió y miró, succionando su aliento.

Los policías no iban a apreciar esa broma estúpida.

Los hombres de azul se sacudieron la nieve y sus descontentos rumores llegaron a los oídos de Sakura. El conductor del vehículo a todo terreno dio un grito de risa mientras saltó y se dirigió hacia el indignado grupo casualmente quitándose sus guantes.

¿Estaba loco?

Era alto y caminaba con pasos confiados, aparentemente no al tanto de la ira de la policía. Él miraba lejos de ella, mostrando cabello negro algo largo de enfrente debajo de su gorra de béisbol, y ella deseaba poder ver su cara. Para su sorpresa, el circulo de policías se abrió para dejarlo pasar, golpeándolo en la espalda y sacudiendo manos a su alrededor. El nudo en la espina dorsal de Sakura se relajó.

No iban a matarlo.

A cincuenta pasos de distancia, el conductor abruptamente volteó su cabeza y una mirada color negro profundo, se estrelló contra ella. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás ante el ataque instantáneo, sus ojos parpadeando. Un mentón sólido se tensó brevemente mientras él la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Le dio un guiño deliberado y sonrió, luego se volteó de regreso a su grupo.

La lujuria saltó en el cerebro de Sakura, y ella tomó nota. _¿Acaba de coquetear conmigo?_

_Muy bonito. _Sus muslos se calentaron.

La punta del dedo de Sakura se deslizó a la cuenca del ojo vacía, regresando su mirada hacia el olvidado cráneo, aterrada que hubiese partido un hueso delicado. Lo estudió frenéticamente, buscando grietas frescas. Sin encontrar ninguna, exhaló en un bajo silbido.

La Dra. Tsunade tendría _su_ cabeza si hubiese dañado el cráneo.

1 **Quincy: **puede referirse a la serie animada, Mr. Magoo, donde el personaje principal, Quincy, era un señor de la tercera edad que tiene problemas de confusión de cosas.


End file.
